


Eleanor Blackmoon; The Slytherin Hufflepuff

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, SO this is a very weird thing, Sorry Not Sorry, my slytherin friends must want to kill me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Ellie went to Hogwarts and made it into Slytherin, making Daddy proud. Problem is, her Slytherin side is deep deep buried in her personality, so much like her gryffindor mother. </p><p>Her classmates make fun of her and her quirks, and that's how the legend was born. She turned into the very first Slytherin Hufflepuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleanor Blackmoon; The Slytherin Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I may have done this after a friend and I have a conversation about hogwarts houses. Thing is, I have been a Slytherin all my life, but pottermore betrayed me and put me in Gryffindor. Then JK Rowling said that some people had traits from two houses... and this was born. Sorry Ellie, I swear I love you, I do, but... well...sorry.

When her parents dropped her at the Hogwarts Express Ellie couldn't believe her luck. She was, at last, attending to Hogwarts, the very same place her parents went to. Ellie was going to make lots of friends, and eat everything she wanted on the buffet-like dinner, and befriend a House elf, and get Outstandigs in all of her classes... 

So many plans, so little time! Ellie decided that, first things first, she had to make new friends. Lots and lots of them. Ellie grabbed her bag and entered the closest compartment. There were other four kids inside. 

"Hello!!! is that sit empty?" She looked at them with bright hopefull eyes and a friendly smile. A brunette with tanned skin and bright blue eyes smiled back "Yes! Mer went to chase down his brother, but even if they both come back there is enough space for all, name's Emily, by the way, Emily Clark" Ellie couldn't be happier as he sat down beaside Emily. "My name is Eleanor Blackmoon, but my friends call me Ellie" The other three were looking at them, waiting to introduce themselves. Ellie waved hello and smiled "And Hello people I have yet to be introduced to, My name is Ellie Blackmoon, Nice to meet you!" They all smiled back to her. A girl with pale yellow hair, brown eyes and an army of freckles upon her nose introduced herself as Mary Somset, and the boy with brown eyes, brown hair and a shy air as "Patrick James". Soon they were all chatting and laughing at bad jokes, waiting for the candy lady to arrive. 

Shouting and stomping preceeded the candy. A couple of boys with identical wavy raven hair and identical intense blue eyes, they entered the compartement and stared at Ellie. Emily grabbed her and gestured at them to take a seat.

"We only wanted to tell you the candy is coming" they said at the same time. They didn't stop staring at Ellie while they sat. "Who are you?" Emily smiled and hugged her with one of her arms. "She's our new friend. Her name is Ellie"  
"She looks like a mudblood" said the twin on the right. Ellie notice he had a tiny fading scar on top of his right eye. Emily went red on the face and Patrick and Mary fell silent. Mary spoke first "Mer, Emily is a mudblood too, and the correct term is muggle born, after all what happened, it's not a very nice thing to say to other person" Patrick seemed to find his voice and stood up "Don't call them that! Don't anyone that!" He made a move, like he was going to throw himself at the twins, but Emily left Ellie's side enough time to make him stop. Ellie looked at the other twin, that was silent the whole time and didn't stop staring her. What an ecleptic bunch of people. That's what her Dad said when people were being weirdos.

"My name is Eleanor Blackmoon. My friends call me Ellie. What's your name??" she tended her hand to the silent twin, while Emily on the background gave the other a speech to make ears bleed. The other boy cocked his head to one side and stared to her hand and back to her face a couple of times, before slowly shaking her hand. 

"My name is Salamander Fell. He is my brother Merlin." "Salamander, don't talk to her" "Shut up Merlin" "It's MER stupid mudblood!!" "Now you did it" Emily and Merlin started fighting on their side of the room, while Pat tried to strike Merlin from time to time and Mary tried to stop them. Ellie shaked Salamander's hand on hers and smiled brightly at him. Her mother said there is no person who cannot been brought down by a sincere smile. "Nice to meet you Sal" the boy looked at their joined hands like it was the most weird and interesting thing ever and then he looked at her in the eye, deadly serious. "If this encounter has been pleasurable, that remains to be seen, but if you say so Eleanour, so be it"

The rest of the trip consisted on them eating candy, complaining for eating too much candy, Merlin and Emily fighting, Pat and Merlin fighting, Mary acting as a pacekeeper, Mary and Emily quickly becaming Ellie's best friends ever, and Salamander reading quietly in a corner and glaring to anyone who tried to engage him in conversation.

The arrival and the trip to the castle was so fast Ellie practicaly didn't notice what was going on until she was called to the sorting hat. "Blackmoon Eleanor Danu" She went up the dais and when the hat was on her head, it was less than two seconds before it shouted "SLYTHERIN" Elli went to her new table, with her new classmates and smiled brightly. Her father had been in Slytherin too. He was going to be so proud!! When Ellie turned her head to her friends, and she saw their shocked expressions. One by one they wre sorted. Emily was sent to Gryffindor with Patrick, and Mary made it to Hufflepuff. Ellie's smile widened when both Merlin and Salamander end up in Slytherin. "Hellooo" She waved at them and bid them to sit by her side. Salamander made a bee line for the free sit at her left, while Merlin sat on the opposite side of the table, facing her, with a frown in his face. 

"You shouldn't be here. You can't be here" Started Merlin "Mud...OW!" By the look of it, Salamander kicked his brother under the table. Merlin leaned in and whispered angrily at her "Muggleborns cannot be in Slytherin" Ellie smiled, and it wasn't the sweet smile from before. It was somehow twisted, deformed, bitter and sly and dark. "I never said I was a muggleborn, Merlin, You just assumed it. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice, If I were you" Then the shadows were gonne from her face and she smiled as brightly as always to Merlin's astonished form. Slamander gave her a calculating look before loading his plate with food.

Ellie turned her face so she didn't have to look to Merlin again and started a conversation with the other Slytherins at the table.   
Merlin was still frozen. Looking at her wide eyed. "Well brother" said Salamander "You cannot say this is going to be boring" Mer grabbed a chicken wing and started munching angrily. "Shut up Der"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please, comment or leave a kudo, they encourage me to keep writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all
> 
>  
> 
> Luna


End file.
